<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother Trap by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508511">Mother Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The mother of triplets, yet she didn't expect to be trapped in a scheme by the identical brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan Quagmire/Mrs. Quagmire, Quigley Quagmire/Mrs. Quagmire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tucked away in a large, tidy study stacked high with books and sketches of different gadgets, scribblings of notes about secret organisations hidden under books, a thirty-seven-year-old woman with dark golden brown hair tied back into a neat ponytail sat reading through ancient texts dating back hundreds of years. She was surrounded by walls of books on all sides and three different lamps haphazardly placed around for some lighting. The heavy red drapes on her private study were drawn shut, keeping out prying eyes at the cost of beautiful moonlight and a dark sky glistening with stars. </p><p>Only the sound of scribbling filled the study, pencils and pens scratching at papers. Occasionally a paper would be torn up, scrunched up and thrown aside or her spinning chair would creak as the woman turned. But for the most part, it was a quiet study night. </p><p>A calm, serene pocket of quiet uninterrupted.</p><p>Uninterrupted until the study door cracked open and two shadows slunk inside, casting shadows back upon the wall. Their footsteps were light, almost silent. However, there was just enough sound for the woman to hear them both and look up from her papers. One hand sweeping some more secret ones under cover and away from their eyes.</p><p>“Duncan, Quigley. What have I told you about sneaking up on me?” She snapped with a soft tone. Turning back in her chair to face her teenage sons, the mousy-brown haired boys standing there with blushing grins on their identical faces. Shooting them a soft smile, the woman tutted. “You need to watch where you step, those floorboards creak. Also if you lift the door a little when you open it, you will make it silent,”</p><p>Always in awe of their mother’s ability to hear them or basically know whatever they were doing whenever they did it, the two boys just smiled. Making mental notes so they could really sneak up on her eventually. They were both wearing blue-and-white striped silk pyjamas that felt weightless on their lanky teenage bodies. A warm golden glow coming over their fair skin from their mother’s three lamps. Their longish mousey-brown hair brushed to the left, giving them a messy roguish look contrasting their rich sophisticated persona.</p><p>After a few seconds their mother, Robin, turned back to her work, thinking the boys would just come up and say their goodnights. It was getting late and they should have already been in bed, but those little bookworms could be nocturnal sometimes and enjoyed bugging their mother late into the night. Though little did she know, tonight's bugging wasn’t going to be the usual innocent questions coming from curious teenage boys. And it all started when one of the triplets stepped forward and cleared his throat.</p><p>His voice was smooth as silk, with a tone unlike any his mother had heard from the boy. One that would be more at home on her husband, but for now she thought nothing of it. Maybe they were just going to ask about something new they learned in school, both were in puberty classes during Gym.</p><p>With a glance to his triplet brother, he put on a playful smile. His pink lips curled at the corners as he spoke. “Hello mother. We know you are busy, but we’re curious about a few things.”</p><p>His brother stepped up next, speaking in that same tone that put Robin on edge. Unsure why they were speaking with almost a hint of lust to their voice. That exact same voice. “We were speaking with father earlier and he mistook us. So we want to know if you can tell who is who,”</p><p>Robin’s lips parted slightly, stopping a jaw drop. Tonguing her inner cheek while mulling over this question, she took a moment before turning around. “Um… and why would you want to know that, dears? I’m your mother, of course I can tell you apart.”</p><p>“Yes, we assumed you would say that. But we would like you to look over these forms we have written up and guess who is who.” One of the two said, though if Robin was being honest she didn’t know exactly which son was talking to her. Whichever it was, Duncan or Quigley, handed over a small booklet of paper. Upon it in finely written ink were a list of questions about which boy liked what, and who liked one thing while the other liked something else. Some were easy to decipher, however others would be difficult. “Will you help with our experiment?”</p><p>Since she was a little tired of endless study, Robin nodded slowly. “Sure, boys. Um, lets see… First question: Who is more academic and who is more physical. That’s easy, Duncan then Quigley.”</p><p>She smirked, writing her answer.</p><p>The moment she looked down, the brothers shared a perverted smirk. Tingles running through their bodies knowing what was waiting for their mother on the next few pages. Duncan and Quigley wondered how far they could take this and just how far Robin was going to get into the list before throwing it away, both silently hoping she was going to get through the whole list of questions tonight and prove just how much she knew and loved her two sons. However, as soon as she looked back up and started reading the second question aloud they both snapped back to their innocent expressions. Pretending like they were doing nothing at all.</p><p>“Who prefers blue, and who prefers red? Trick question, both.” Robin said proudly, writing in their true favourite colours. Turquoise and forest green. She even made a note that both had a fondness for crimson and sapphire. “Third question. Who… wears boxers and who wears boxer briefs? That’s an odd question,”</p><p>‘She thinks that’s bad!’ The boys thought, chuckling softly. </p><p>One stepped up with a toothy, adorable grin. “Sorry if it’s a little strange, mother. We are just testing your perception!”</p><p>“Don’t stress boys, schooling has changed. So while odd, it’s not too unusual. As long as they don't want to see you boys in them.”</p><p>“Of course not. But we still need your answer,” One of the cuties said merrily. He was struggling more than his brother not to get erect, and could have sworn his heart was beating hard enough for them all to hear it. He had both hands in front of his crotch, folded together just in case. “If you’d like you could come back to that later.”</p><p>Robin waved the boys off, still looking at them strange. Usually they didn’t come on looking so alike or pretend to be each other like this. “Well, Quigley likes looser clothes so obviously is boxers-”</p><p>The boys chuckled, then one cut in. “Nope! Quigley prefers boxer briefs.”</p><p>“Quigley thinks they capture things better,” The other said, both making Robin blush and kick herself. </p><p>“I don’t need to know about that, boys.” She glanced down only for a second trying to see if they were showing off underwear at all or if one was tighter in their natural little bulge. Both, however, covered with their hands. “O-oh, the next one is easy. Duncan is allergic to garlic, Quigley to honey, even though he’s so sweet,”</p><p>Whichever one was Quigley almost blushed being called sweet. But both knew Robin was scanning their faces for pinkness, so bit it back and kept a cool head. </p><p>There were a couple of other more normal questions down the first page, lulling Robin into a false sense of security. She was none the wiser to all the ear-to-ear grins her sons kept shooting at each other, or that the more naughty their questions became the more their cocks were hardening in their pyjama pants. For the most part Duncan and Quigley just stood silently. Occasionally one would have to hide their face with a book, pretending to read off of their mother’s notes or check on her calculations, maybe bounce on their toes a little before swaying there. </p><p>Robin stayed unaware of their devious plan, though had easily picked up the lustful tones in both boy’s voices. She tried to ignore it but every time one spoke there was this lacy elegance to his voice but at the back of their throat a soft purr. Like Duncan and Quigley were trying to tempt their own mother into responding with that same voice. She never did, just reading out in her sweet sing-song tone as she went through their forms.</p><p>Every few questions she got a wrong answer and both would correct her as a team. Being careful never to hint at which was which. Robin was even getting into the challenge of working out who was who. Sometimes she would be a little more teasing to push the boys to spill it, but nothing worked so far.</p><p>One question made Robin actually turn around away from the boys. It asked who was the biggest and when the boys saw her face they reaffirmed that it meant body and height, for clarity. Regardless, Robin had looked right to their crotches in a surprise reaction, then forced herself to turn around and not face the boys for a while. Except this was just an invitation for the teenagers to lean in closer on either side and whisper in her ear about the questions while also hiding their raging erections.</p><p>However, neither moved once the page flipped and, without thinking, Robin read the first question aloud.</p><p>“Who has the most body hair out of the two?”</p><p>The brothers looked each other in the eyes and grinned, then leaned in close to their mother. Like creepy but sexy twins, both whisper in Robin’s ear. “You can guess this one, or maybe we take our shirts off. Might help with the next question, mother…”</p><p>Robin’s eyes glanced down and read the next question: ‘Whose nipples are darker?’</p><p>“B-boy’s… I’m your mother, I don’t look at things like that. Let’s move onto the next-” She was cut off by the two kissing her cheeks in unison, pushing hard. Their lips were so soft, it almost took Robin off guard. </p><p>“Thanks for doing this, mother,” One said. He was grinning on her left side, and had lingered on the cheek kiss.</p><p>The other gave her a second smaller kiss and had a bit more sparkle to his eyes. “It helps out a lot. So will you be guessing or looking?”</p><p>“Um…” With those kisses confusing her maternal instincts and lustful urges, Robin couldn’t shake the feeling of their soft lips. She bit her lower lip, looking over the form. However, one of the boys had placed his hand over the rest so she couldn’t see. “Well neither of you know how to shave yet, but if I had to guess… I suppose Quigley.”</p><p>“Okay, just remember we cannot tell you if that is right or wrong. In case we need to show our chests later,” The one on her left whispered with a tone that made their mother shiver. His hand was extremely close to Robin’s thigh, she could even see it flex and hold itself back from touching her. “Now our nipples,”</p><p>“I might have to look into what this school teaches you two…”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow each, the boys responded. “We never said this was for school?”</p><p>“Oh, I know but this curiosity has to stem from somewhere.” Robin teased. “I’m guessing those puberty classes we agreed to you having.”</p><p>Their grins grew right back after that, since Robin was oh so wrong. Rather, she had been the source of this curiosity. It started three years ago when the family took a trip to the beach, a present for the kids as their parents were going away on VFD business. Everything started out innocent enough with the triplets having fun splashing around in the waves as their parents lounged on beach chairs, basking in the warm glow of the sun. Their father dressed in shorts, a fine shirt and some silly hat that Duncan and Quigley spent the day stealing and trying to throw into the sea. Meanwhile, their mother wore a lacy pastel blue tunic shirt reading a romance novel. Eventually, however, the three managed to convince their mother to set down her book and join them to play in the waves. This had been the start of something very wrong in both her sons. Duncan and Quigley had watched her untying the small turquoise cord on her dress innocently, before their mouths ran dry and crushes on their own mother began to take form. </p><p>As soon as Robin stripped free of that lacy tunic shirt, their eyes started up her long slender legs. Following the smooth, perfect curves of their mothers legs until finally they met with the object of their newfound desire. Robin wore a black swimsuit with intricate grey designs, the fabric so thin it looked like lace. On the left side the bikini bottoms had a large bow, something Quigley wanted to run over and tug free. While he admired Robin’s panties running up and down the thin lips through them, Duncan’s eyes continued up Robin’s hourglass figure. He was utterly amazed by the sharpness of her curve, thinking that no woman could actually have an hourglass body like that. </p><p>Her skin was a warm olive tan with no clear tan line, turning on the boys. Duncan’s eyes followed up from her tan his up to a very round pair of 32B breasts, so perfectly formed and succulent that all Duncan wanted to do was run over and suck them to his heart’s content. Her black bra had little more than string for straps, with both teenagers noting it would be easy to snap. </p><p>When they got home from that visit to the beach, Duncan and Quigley had spent a few minutes awkwardly trying to jerk off without their brother seeing. But eventually they caught each other out and explained their identical dirty fantasies, accepting that they had both at the same time developed a crush on their mother. Together they would devise a plan to seduce their mother, but putting it into action took until that night. </p><p>They couldn’t just jump into a possibly dangerous mission head first.</p><p>Though that being said, Duncan let Quigley convince him to go in while their mother took a long nap and undo her bikini top. Exposing her large, soft breasts and darkish pink nipples to both boys. Of course neither had the will to touch her yet, not even for a small kiss or lick. Both, however, stroked themselves through their swim trunks until Duncan and Quigley’s hands were coated in thick, white teenage spunk.</p><p>“Well, mother? Are my nipples darker or his? Remember you are allowed to look, we would be happy to show,” One of the triplet boys explained with his sly smile. Aching for her to say yes to a look. “After all, it is a hot night… We weren’t going to wear these to bed,”</p><p>“If you’re that eager, sweetie, just take them off. Tonight is rather humid so I'll let it pass for just tonight,” Robin said in a soft tone, trying to stay back from her sons’ lips. Her own plan to see the other questions would go off without a hitch now that the two were going to strip their shirts. “But just for tonight. Don’t make a habit out of it.”</p><p>However, the boys saw through her reasoning and picked up the sheet when they stepped back. Placing it on a stack of books beside them before sharing a smile. A sly, dirty smile that Robin caught before they looked away. She quirked an eyebrow at what they were planning. Though regretted the decision to look at Duncan and Quigley as both boys started to undo the top button on their striped pyjamas, revealing a sliver of fair skin to their mother. The further they popped buttons, the more of their chests were shown off. The warm glow of the lamps cast a warm light over Duncan and Quigley, giving their pale skin an olive tone. When both finally slipped the fabric from their arms Robin was able to fully examine their bare chests in proper detail.</p><p>The boy on the left, whose hair flowed down a little lower than his triplet, had a very thin line of hair down the middle of his chest. It was actually rather cute on him but also thin enough that if you weren’t looking close you wouldn’t notice it. As for the brother on the right whose hair was tossed a little more messily, his chest hair was a little thicker and ran further down the length of his body. A thin treasure trail lead down from his innie belly button. </p><p>Sure enough both of them had brownish nipples not unlike her own, both looking pretty much identical. Their nubs were stiff despite the heat, confusing Robin. Why would their nipples be hard if they were complaining about the heat?</p><p>“Um… looks the same to me, boys-”</p><p>The left cut in fast, “I am lighter. We’ve checked.”</p><p>“Would you like to make a guess?” Stepping a little closer for a clearer view at his nipples, the boy on the right smiled. He held the sheet of paper of all the questions then pulled a pen from his pocket. This part of the questions was for their eyes only. “Or we can move onto the next question, if you want.”</p><p>Regardless of how hard she looked, Robin could not make heads or tails of how they considered one boy’s nipples to be darker. So she shook her head, surrendering. “Sorry boys but they look the exact same. Let’s move on,”</p><p>“Okay this next one might be a little hard,” One explained.</p><p>“But you’re just supposed to guess. Which one of us prefers breasts and which of us prefers asses?” His brother continued with a sly smile, adoring the look of shock falling over their mother’s face. Her lips parted in shock, eyes grew wider and she sat further back in her chair. It was no surprise her reaction would be strong, seeing as her own two sons just asked a question like that out of nowhere. The boy chuckled as Robin stuttered.</p><p>Astonished by their boldness, Robin shouted: “DUNCAN! QUIGLEY-!”</p><p>“Correct!” Both boys exclaimed with the widest of grins. Both in perfect unison, there was no way to tell them apart. Often Duncan was more easily excitable.</p><p>Robin tried to process this shock through her mind, accept the fact both her boys had just admitted to what part of the female body excited them more. However, she couldn’t quite see past the two innocent boys she raised to be gentlemen. So even as they stood there with looks of lust and heat in their eyes, Robin did her best to ignore everything. Perhaps it was even time for bed, they could continue this list some other time after she revised the questions beforehand. Just as her fingers closed around the arms of the spinning chair, ready to stand up and announce that they were all to go to sleep, the triplets put their plan into action.</p><p>Before their mother was able to move, the boy on their right stepped up quickly. Cupping her cheek in his hand and using it to guide her face up towards his own. Seeing her blue eyes widen in shock of what was to come. However, even though she could have easily fended him off before the kiss Robin did nothing. </p><p>Their lips came together softly, with the boy getting to experience her pink fluffy lips pressed against his own thin pale ones. She tasted sweet, like strawberries topped with fluffy cream. A taste which he knew to be from dessert that night. Even the faint taste of chocolate lingered on her lips. For a moment the young boy almost became too focused on tasting her that he forgot to kiss. So a moment later he pulled Robin closer and deepened their soft kiss, mashing their lips together. Neither parted to allow tongue, with Robin too shocked to even move.</p><p>Their kiss broke after close to a minute had passed, leaving her lips slightly ajar in the shock of the moment.</p><p>Seconds later Robin was facing the other way and had her other son leaning closer, biting back a moan as he sweetly kissed. His lips were warm like a crisp summer day with a heat that spread throughout her body, mixed with an autumn spice that flavoured his lips. This boy’s thumb gently caressed Robin’s cheek, melting her into the sweetness of his loving kiss. While she may not know what to do but stare at the boy’s close eyes, his lips were pulling and pushing as he made out with the woman.</p><p>One of his hands ran through his dark locks, ever so gently pulling Robin deeper into the kiss. Though she came close to melting into the kiss, her eyes fluttering like they were able to close while leaning closer into her son’s lips. So soft and loving, their warmth and sweet spice infectious. However, she managed to break their connection just as his tongue swiped across her lips and Robin felt herself about to give in and open for the boy.</p><p>Pushing herself away with an untamed sutter, she touched two fingers to her lips. “Boys!”</p><p>“Sorry, but it’s one of our questions. We want to know which of us is the better kisser,” The boy who just kissed her said, before licking his lips. Loving his mother’s taste. </p><p>“We-well I don’t know, it’s a little hard to tell in the shock of my sons kissing me!” Robin told them with a strict tone, glaring at the two despite feeling butterflies in her chest, somewhat glad to know that two young men still found her attractive. She took a deep breath trying to forget their taste, the fluffy creamy-coated strawberries and autumn spice from Duncan and Quigley’s lips. It was at that moment Robin concluded something. She knew who was who, “I-”</p><p>The boy on her left leaned in and kissed her hard, pulling Robin’s face into his own. Their lips played a delicate dance that lulled Robin into the sweetness of his kiss, finally dragging down her high defences and allowing his tongue to slowly slip between her open lips. He moaned as she melted into his touch, having to hold Robin’s chin up so she didn’t go collapsing from her chair. The flair of passion ignited by this one kiss alone was making her feel like warm butter, her own tongue bowing down to her son’s. Letting him explore around inside, feeling his excitement. </p><p>Her other son joined them soon and pushed his way into the kiss, taking over for his triplet brother. Stealing his mother’s sweet lips and the taste of her strangely bitter lip gloss, but kissed her hard nonetheless. This boy was able to coax out Robin’s tongue, slowly leading her into his mouth where the boy was able to suck away. This allowed her to taste it again from the boy on the left with the neat low sweeping hair: Autumn spice. Like one of the small pumpkin cookies the boys like to cook in their free time.</p><p>As soon as her wet lips broke away from him, Robin moaned. Snapping the strand of saliva between them, “Duncan.”</p><p>Luckily, it was low enough that neither of the boys heard it over the ruffle of fabric. Her eyes moved down to see them both lowering the front of their pyjama pants to reveal their white briefs containing two rock hard erections perfectly defined through the fabric. Each were throbbing and thickish with a good length on them, and a few veins that ran across the shafts. She could see that both had a dark patch around the heads, and had to wonder just how long they had been leaking precum into their underwear. However, this was a short lived sight as both Duncan and Quigley lowered their underwear as well to reveal two perfectly shaven lengths so close in size that Robin thought they managed to be the same. </p><p>Obviously they were alike enough to shave, though the question was whether or not they shaved together.</p><p>“Okay mom, since you will need some time to consider the best kisser,” One said.</p><p>“We can move on to you deciding which of us is bigger,” The other finished.</p><p>Without even thinking, Robin’s hands shot out and squeezed the two cocks firmly, instantly milking a moan from her boys. She looked to the left and squeezed his cock tighter, feeling its six inches throb, “You are Duncan. And you’re about… a quarter inch smaller,”</p><p>Then she turned attention to the right, squeezing it as well but now beginning to stroke the two cocks slowly. “And you’re Quigley. You’re a little bigger. See boys, I didn’t know who was who until I remember who was stealing a pumpkin cookie, and who was a little piglet for dessert tonight,”</p><p>“Now now… would one of us really steal mother…” Quigley grinned.</p><p>Duncan bit his lip and offered a weak smile, “Uh, she… kind of caught you, remember?”</p><p>“Shush…”</p><p>Stroking the boys tight and slow, Robin just shook her head at the two. Her thumbs rubbed their tips, making small circles around to smear in their sweet precum. “Oh, boys… For the record on your sneaky little list, I would say you’re about equal kissers. Duncan you need to push yourself in harder, and Quigley take longer before you try to french me,”</p><p>“Do you want to try the rest of the list?” Duncan purred.</p><p>“And just what were you two planning on doing to me next?” Robin asked as she teased their dicks. She drank the boys’ sweet moans deeply, grinning at the two as her hand started moving faster for their pleasure. They were loving every moment of this unexpected handjob. “You boys leak fast…”</p><p>“Only when we have someone at the level of you, touching them.” Quigley responded.</p><p>Robin grinned, rewarding her young stud with the unkempt locks by taking a slow lick along his head. In love quickly with the young man’s precum, “Mm! Not a bad taste either… now boys, that list?”</p><p>Duncan produced the list for her, smirking as she read it.</p><p>“Ask who tastes better, who throbs more…” She flipped through a few of their interesting requests, starting to wonder what school was teaching the boys if they were this dirty minded at a young age. Perhaps the current generation just had a higher sex drive than her own, being bolder with what they wanted in and out of the bedroom. “Duncan! Quigley! Ask who gives better ‘creampies’ and… ‘explain a creampie is a male internally ejaculating into the woman’? You boys didn’t really think I would go through with that, did you?”</p><p>Quigley and Duncan just grinned in response.</p><p>“Answer me.”</p><p>“Well we thought that we might…” Duncan trailed off, half-grinning to hide the redness of his pale cheeks. He had always been Robin’s rosy-cheeked little boy.</p><p>Cutting in for his brother, Quigley bluntly explained their simple plan to her. Hoping that being blunt and to the point might hurry this thing along and get to their real goal in all this: Enjoying the sheer beauty of their own mother’s naked body. A convelluded plan, yes, but one that worked like a charm up until their kisses gave everything away. Admittedly, they should have quit at the first kiss but their mother’s delicious slim lips were too much to pass up a second time. </p><p>So with a clear, confident voice he spoke: “We thought guilting you by not telling us apart might entice you to some of our taboo desires. What Duncan and I mean to say is… we want to have sex with you, mother. Not just a one time thing, either.”</p><p>Feeling brave with the hard part out of the way, Duncan added himself back into the conversation. “We’ve listened to you and dad having sex before. You sound bored, and we think that two verile younger men like ourselves could please you!”</p><p>“Don’t even try to claim it mother, we hear the boredom in your obviously faked moans. You need boys who want nothing more to show you how sexy and beautiful you are mother. Not just someone in it, because you think that you should be with them.”</p><p>With her jaw dropped in light of their bold approach to wanting her body, and a fluttering in her chest after those deceptively sweet compliments that made her feel ten years younger, Robin struggled to stutter a single word. Her body was hot, and pussy growing wetter than it should when talking to her own two sons. But here they were with their cocks hanging out prime for the taking, freely offering both for her pleasure. Their words were sweet, laced with such dark intentions for the woman that she wasn’t quite sure how to process any of this. </p><p>“Allow it, mother.” Duncan whispered.</p><p>With his words in her ear and the thoughts in her mind, Robin didn’t resist Duncan leaning in and capturing her lips. Rather, she returned the passion with a moan, and leaned into the boy when his hand came down to her black dressing gown. His tender fingers peeling open the dark fabric. Eager for a view at their mother’s body underneath. Though she was not naked, just her underwear was arousing the boys to no end. </p><p>“Duncan, that’s not fair! It’s my turn,” Quigley glowered at his brother, who took his time making out with Robin. His tongue was playing with her’s in a sensual dance, unwilling to break for the other boy’s interruption.</p><p>What calmed him was that his mother's eyes weren’t closed from the kiss, despite her enjoyment of it. Instead they were on Quigley.</p><p>Quigley met her gaze with a slight redness to his cheeks. Rather than intrude on her intimate kiss with Duncan, as this was no fight over the woman’s love and sexual pleasure, Quigley instead guided her eyes down to something more important than a mere kiss. She followed his gaze down to the six and a quarter-inch thickness between his legs. </p><p>Smirking, Quigley leaned in and purred into his mother’s ear. “Allow yourself mother, give in…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>